The first time Gabriel spent the night
by LuciferGabrielLover
Summary: Gabriel goes and confronts Michael and Lucifer, asking if all he is to them is some shiny toy that they just use and use. Their reaction surprises Gabriel. Not a PWP but pretty close to one. It has a little plot but not much. MichaelxLuciferxGabriel. It's rated M for a reason.


**Hello there. I'm not really proud of this one, because I personally hate how I wrote it but I'm just glad I finished it.**

**This is set before Obey your Masters, aka the first one I wrote. It's before they started spending a lot more time together. (Or at least I imagine it was all about fucking each other in the beginning)**

**HOLY SHIT I WROTE FLUFF. WITH PORN. FLUFFY PORN.**

**Warnings: Dirty wordys and porn I guess. Nothing you shouldn't expect to see in gay threesome porn. **

* * *

_I know angels don't need houses and showers but they also don't fuck so shhhh. It's porn at it's finest. Okay maybe not it's finest because I'm the one that is writing it but shhh._

* * *

Michael leaned forward and looked through the peep hole in their door, reveling that it was Gabriel who had been knocking only seconds before.

Michael opened the door, wearing nothing more than a towel and the water that was still dripping down his body.

"Gabriel?" Michael asked, moving the door to let him in, taking a notice to how nervous the archangel looked, fidgeting every few seconds.

"Who is it Michael?" Lucifer asked, walking into the room wearing even less than Michael with a towel in his hand, scrubbing at his hair, trying to dry it off.

"Oh. Hi Gabriel. Make yourself at home." Lucifer motioned toward the white sofa that made up most of the room before disappearing back in another room.

"What is it?" Michael moved and sat down on one side of the enormous white couch, only to be joined by Gabriel on the side of him.

"I just..." Gabriel began as Lucifer walked in wearing now a pair of White silk boxers, and sat down next to Gabriel, throwing his arm around the back of the couch.

"Why is it that you... only pay attention to me while you're using me?" Gabriel couldn't stand to look at them, and he looked down at his hands that lay in his lap.

"Gabriel..." Michael and Lucifer both spoke at once, Lucifer moving his hand to touch Gabriel's shoulder but being shaken off.

"What? I just want an answer. Is... that all it is to you two? Is that all... I am?" Gabriel finally looked up, looking in between the two with tears in his eyes.

Michael ending up speaking first.

"Gabriel... How could you ever think that?"

"Because you two never talk to me other than when you're fucking me, Michael! You have never even let me stay over for fucks sake!" Gabriel was practically screaming by the end of the statement, aborting his plan of staring at them through the conversation in favor of just burying his face into his palms.

"Gabriel, listen. I don't care about what has happened in the past, or what our relationship is like now- if you want it to change, all you have to do is ask." Lucifer spoke up after a few seconds of complete silence between the three.

"I... I just... I don't want what we have to change I just want..." Gabriel's voiced cracked as he talked, letting out a shaky breath as he looked back up from his hands.

"More. More of both of you, I want to wake up with you beside me, I want to have actual conversations with you, I just want... you." Gabriel glanced back down at his hands in embarrassment, thinking he had said to much.

Gabriel was surprised when he felt Michael's lips on his neck and then a hot breath on his ear from the other side.

"Like I said, all you have to do is ask, little brother." Hands began to grab at Gabriel from all angles, gently caressing different parts.

Usually Michael and Lucifer wielded harsh hands, but they were surprisingly gentle as one of Michael's hands gently rubbed at his thigh while one of Lucifer's pulled gently at his hair so he could pull him into a soft, compassionate kiss.

Gabriel didn't know where to grab, who to go for- Michael or Lucifer, who to beg to, who to ask for more.

"More?..." Gabriel said once he was free of Lucifer's mouth. Gabriel hesitated for a second before adding "Please?"

"Let's move this to the bed." Michael mumbled into his neck, placing hot sloppy kisses to the heated flesh he found there.

The three of them clumsily moved to the enormous bed, struggling to remove Gabriel's clothes, Michael loosing his towel in the process.

They all ended up as one huge pile on the bed, Gabriel sandwiched between the both of them, Michael facing him on one side and Lucifer laying with his hard dick leaking against his back on the other.

Michael was completely naked, and Lucifer and Gabriel almost to nudity with their boxer's remaining.

Lucifer moved so his mouth was right against Gabriel's ear before he spoke, making sure to slide his hand through the slit in the boxers and around Gabriel's cock before speaking. "What do you want?" Lucifer began to slowly stroke what he found there, running his thumb along the head and teasing the slit causing Gabriel to moan rather loudly.

* * *

Gabriel moaned as he moved further down on Michael's cock- their positions making it easier for him to just sink back easily, the lube they had used slickening the way. Gabriel let out a breath of relief once he was firmly sat, laying on Michael's chest with Lucifer on the other side, facing him.

They gave Gabriel a few seconds to adjust before Michael started to gently move his hips, letting Gabriel get used to the feel.

"Gabriel... You think you are ready to take more?" Lucifer asked from above him, moving a hand to Gabriel's cock, gently stroking it in hopes that it could somehow block out the pain that he knew Gabriel was going to feel when he pushed in.

Gabriel nodded, closing his eyes and groaning again as he felt a finger join Michael's cock inside of him as well as Michael moan against his neck, beginning to nibble at the tender flesh.

"So good for us, Gabriel." Michael mumbled the praise softly into his neck.

Gabriel felt Lucifer's finger disappear- but only for a second, and was quickly back with another one to accompany it.

Lucifer didn't spend long prepping Gabriel after that, only adding one more before he couldn't handle the moans and groans coming from both of his partners, he figured that it would be good enough, and Gabriel's pleasure would outweigh the slight pain Gabriel would feel.

Gabriel hissed in pain, his body tensing up but Lucifer was slow and didn't just push straight in like he had previously thought his brother would do.

"Gonna take good care of you, Gabriel." Lucifer mumbled under his breath, pulling out a little just to push in a bit more- working his way in as gently as he could until he was buried deep inside of Gabriel.

It wasn't like anything Gabriel had ever felt- both of his brothers inside- one of their dicks firmly pressed against his prostate- it was just perfect, really- and after a few seconds he completely forgot the pain he had felt when Lucifer had first pushed in.

"Move... Please." Gabriel had lost all concept of shame for his begging- and would do anything in his power if they would only just _move _because he just felt like he could explode, and the only thing keeping him from doing so was Lucifer's hand on his cock- providing a makeshift ring with his hand that kept him from coming right then and there.

Michael and Lucifer couldn't wait another second, even if they tried. Their dicks pressed firmly against one another- providing one of the best feelings of pleasure they had ever felt- the fact it was all happening inside of Gabriel was just the cherry on top. It wasn't anything compared to when they both starting moving though, because when Gabriel began grinding himself down to try and get some relief Lucifer had to physically stop him otherwise he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from fucking Gabriel as hard as he could, as fast as he could just to get some sort of relief from the torture he was being inflicted with.

"Move." Gabriel repeated and Michael obeyed as well as Lucifer who was stopping from anything other than the slow grind that this position allowed them with pure will.

They didn't last long. They didn't think they could, even if they tried because within minutes it had went from a slow grind to just pure animalistic instinct, pounding into Gabriel.

It was almost one after another- a chain link of events- Michael, then Lucifer and finally with a scream- Gabriel.

Gabriel passed out on top of Michael, his orgasm so strong that it rendered him unconscious.

"Did he just... faint?" Michael asked once he had caught his breath, and all Lucifer did was laugh, endorphins running wild in his brain.

Lucifer pulled out and almost literally collapsed onto the bed.

Michael pushed Gabriel off, but pulled him tightly against him, throwing a arm around his stomach to pull him in.

Lucifer rolled over so he faced the two of them and smiled as he heard Michael's breath even out, the two of them asleep.

Lucifer placed a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.

"Goodnight little brother."

He fell asleep only a few more minutes after that.

* * *

**OMG I FINALLY FINISHED THIS.**

**IT'S FRIDAY BUT I FINISHED IT!**

**I promised Is In that I would have this done on Wednesday, but well that sort of didn't pan out but holy shit I actually finished something! **

**And not to mention it's written really badly because I'm sort of out of practice a bit but hey I did it!**

**Yay.**

**Go me.**

**...All mistakes were mine, so sorry about that but I just really needed to post it. I will fix any if I see them later.**


End file.
